powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppelgänger Morphing
The power to take on the appearance of others. Variation of Shapeshifting. Physical equivalent Mental Mimicry. Also Called * Appearance Mimicry * Glamouring * Impersonation * Mimicry Capabilities The user can alter their form to take on the appearance of others, typically when they've seen said other at least once. Variations * Flesh Masking * Perfect Doppelganger Associations * Disguise Mastery * DNA Replication * Identity Manipulation * Illusive Appearance * Malleable Anatomy * Replication * Shapeshifting Limitations * Can only take the physical appearance of another, not create completely new form. * May be limited user's own body mass and size. * May have some flaw or be penetrated in specific ways. Traditionally user may keep some minor aspect of their true form or their reflection/shadow doesn't change. * May not extend to any actual superpowers, skills, or memories the copied person has. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Known Objects * Deployable Holographic Disguise Emitter (Disney's Cars 2) * Disguise Generator Watch (Megamind) * Formula 55 (Jacqueline Hyde) * Magic Vitamin Pills (Igor) * Mane Mane no Mi/Clone Clone Devil Fruit (One Piece) * Photostatic Veil (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Polyjuice Potion (Harry Potter) Gallery Diva Blood+.jpg|Diva (Blood+) can assume the shape of those who's blood she drinks. Decoy Octopus.jpg|Decoy Octopus (Metal Gear Solid) can mimic others to the point of copying their blood. Drake_Blade.jpg|Drake (Blade: Trinity) can assume the shape of any human he can think of. Tumblr m8pn0ejF1K1rydn98o1 500.jpg|Loyd Lloyd (Bleach) 'The Yourself' can replicate anyone like his brother. PaigeGlamour (1).gif|Paige Matthews (Charmed) glamouring into Sylvia. PaigeGlamour (2).gif|Paige Matthews (Charmed) removing the Billie disguise. Formula 55.jpg|Formula 55 (Jacqueline Hyde) Misfits s02e01 720p hdtv 0766.jpg|Lucy (Misfits) takes the form of Alisha, but the weakness to her power, is that she can't mimic others abilities. Mib2 0209.jpg|Serleena disguises herself as a lingerie model. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg|Mater disguises himself as Ivan the tow truck, with the usage of Deployable Holographic Disguise Emitter. Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-7859.jpg|Drake Stone masquerades himself as Dave Stutler, also his weird smile. Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-6300.jpg|Magic Vitamin Pills (Igor) 19715957.jpg|After his power became more powerful, Lucas (Los Protegidos) no need to touch a person to transform into anyone. Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) ALBEDO.jpg|Albedo (Ben 10) can take on the appearance of Ben Tennyson. t-g.jpg|Tessa Gray (The Shadowhunter Chronicles) can take the form of anyone she forms a psychic link with. Camille_Leon.jpg|Camille Leon (Kim Possible) Kelpie.jpg|Kelpie (American Dragon: Jake Long) Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic).png|Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) Transformation.gif|Mirajane (Fairy Tail) transformation into Lucy. MutagenMan.png|Mutagen Man (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 1987 TV Series) Sedusa_Z.gif|Sedusa (Powerpuff Girls Z) Shape Shifter (Gravity Falls) profil.png|Shape Shifter (Gravity Falls) Doctoer_clone.jpg|Prisoner Zero (Doctor Who: The Eleventh Hour) takes on the form of the Doctor and young Amy Pond. The_Flesh_face.jpg|The Flesh (Doctor Who) kate-to-zygon-o.gif|Kate (Doctor Who) reveals herself to be a zygon. Saibra.jpg|Saibra (Doctor Who) is a mutant human who can replicate a person by touching any part of their organic matter. Polyjuice Potion Vials.jpg|Polyjuice Potion (Harry Potter) Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg|Disguise Generator Watch (Megamind) Veil May2.png|Photostatic Veil (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Walter Naugus takes form of Nigel Acorn.jpg|Walter Naugus (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), takes form of Walter Naugus. Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-4546.jpg|Leroy (Leroy & Stitch) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers